The Bet
by 23ugottaluvit
Summary: Russel's eating more than ever.Murdoc's getting drunk more than ever.They decided to bet,with a contract,on each other whether who could last more longer without the stuffs they like for 1 week.But in every bet,there are always consequences for the loser.
1. Russel's Grand Buffet

**Author's Note: Heya!! Haha. Looks like another story has come into my head. Man, I don't how I do it. Anyway, I'm really tired for "I didn't do it!" but don't worry, there's no way am I going to stop writing for it. In fact, I love the story soo ****much!! And now, to the story.**

* * *

**The wind blew through the atmosphere of Kong Studios and passed the owners that were living in it. The clocks struck 2 p.m., informing those humans that it was time to eat.**

**Russel was already at the kitchen making lunch. It was a tall, yummy, delicious, super, terrific sandwich (A/N: Got that out from Patrick!! XD) and some barbecued steaks and pork chops that were covered with litres of black and chilli sauce. The afternoon breeze now was taken over by the smell of the mixture of food and sauces but the giant didn't mind at all.**

**At that time, the dimwit, the drunkard and the 17-year-old entered the room. Their nose picked up and they inhaled the horrible smell of the mixture.**

"**Awrigh', Lunch is ready!!" The ogre shouted. He didn't know that his band mates had already arrived. He turned around to reveal two huge plates.**

**The trio spouted their tongue out in disgust and felt sick by the moment. Their faces were turning more greener than ever. The sandwich looks edible but the steaks and pork chops were sick. It was like something you could find in the fridge before the Gorillaz went shopping and refilled it. It reminded them of the finger and the brain that used to be in the refrigerator.**

"**Well, wha' ya guys waitin' fer?? Hurry up and grab a seat!!" The taxidermy lover pestered his friends to 'eat up' as he couldn't finish up the 'grand buffet' by himself, maybe he could if he was famished, could he??**

"**Err… No fanks, Russ. I've got some paperwork to do." The Bass Slayer excused himself as he dashed out of the horrifying nightmare.**

"**Uhh… I'm not tha' hungry, Russ. I jus' came here ta… erm... discover 'e coz of 'e horr-, I-I mean, delightful smell. Since 'm done with 'at, I'll con'inue with my game. Err, bye!" The blue-haired boy sprinted far away from the yucky scent of Russel's Grand Buffet.**

"**Uhm… I've got to give Mike a bath. Maybe, another time, Russel-san!! Bye!!" The Japanese made her great escape without any hesitation.**

**Noodle ran as fast as she could and stopped in her tracks when she caught up with her other two brothers who were leaning against two walls, panting.**

"**Man, wat in 'e hell was 'at?? 'e pork chops were horrible enoug' but why did he had ta add 'e bloody pig's body as well?!" The smelly, old man questioned rudely.**

"**Umm… Murdoc-san??" The purple-haired girl stepped in.**

"**Wot??"**

"**That wasn't a pig's body. It was a steak covered with sauces, which made it looked unappetizing."**

"**Ohh, really?? I though' of 'e same fing too." 2D answered for Murdoc.**

"'**at lards is eatin' way too much. If 'is keeps comin' up, he's gonna ge' too fat and he might explode and DIE." The Satanist exclaimed.**

"**There must be something we can do." The Asian Axe Princess uttered, almost wanting to cry when big-mouthed-Murdoc's latter was the "D" word. The black-eyed god comforted the shrinking girl and shot the mismatched-eyed-man an angry look. He replied by looking away and folded him arms.**

**Suddenly, an idea had just hatched in the brain of the manager of one of the world's greatest band. He smirked and chuckled.**

"'**ey, guys. I 'ink I know 'e solution. You guys don' need ta worry. I got it all inside of my head." The Bassist confidently spoke. He then, strolled to the direction of the kitchen.**

**The Guitarist gave the vocalist a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.**

* * *

**Wooh, that's long. I got this idea from one of the episodes from "Drake And Josh". And, it was hilarious. Forgotten what's it called. I just love Miranda Cosgrove's character, Megan, in that episode. So, maybe, I'll make Noodle just like her. Huhuhu !! It's going to be exciting. Noodle may be acting like a kid now but I'll make sure she'll be the worst nightmare of your lives if you, readers, were in Murdoc's and Russel's shoes or sneakers. XD**


	2. Yea, The Challenge umm, Consequences?

**Author's Note: Hey!! I have absolutely nothing to say. I think I'm coming up with another story soon. I just don't know how I do it. Ahem. Anyway, I love Poof. He's so adorable and round. Lols?? Ok, err. Never mind. Sweatdrop.**

* * *

**The green-skinned man stopped in his tracks as he reached his destination. His eyes wide open as his band mate was already relaxing and done with his lunch.**

"_**Woah, tha' wuz quick." **_**He thought.**

**He shook his head and got back to his plan. "'Ey Russ!"**

"**Yea." The human lards burped.**

"**You wanna know wot? You've been ea'in' too much. 'm sure you wouldn't wanna explode, yea?" The Satanist continued, "' bet you wouldn't last withou' food for a' leas' even a sec."**

"_**What did he just say?? Oh, he did not just..." **_**The American shot an angry glare at the smirking bassist.**

"**Wot's wrong, lards? Can't tok when you can't 'ink. Wai' a sec, you're too fat to 'ink!" The Bass Slayer laughed manically. "Oh, 's ok, my boo-boo. Brother Mudds understand how you feel. Anyway, he's gotta go now. He's off to his Winnie for some bottles of Whiskey!"**

"**Oh, is that so? I bet you wouldn't last without beers for you know, as long as me." The over-sized teddy bear (A/N: XD That's what I called one of my friends.) challenged the smelly, old man.**

"_**So that's how he wan's it, huh?"**_** His mismatched eyes caught up with two white ones.**

"**Well, Russ. 'm sure you know wot that means. You wanna make a bet, yea??" Murdoc questioned.**

"**Yea, well, duh. I just don't know what the consequences should be." Russel replied back, sounding confident and ready for action.**

"**Perhaps, I can be an assistance." Noodle interrupted. "So, you guys are in a "bet" and you're trying to create consequences for each other?"**

**Her two brothers nodded as both of them were focused on their little sister.**

"_**They look so cuute like that!"**_

"**Err, Noods, you still there?" Mr. Niccals interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Huh, oh ya. Ahem. So, come over to my room. I think I can help to make a contract for you idiots." The Japanese girl invited.**

"**Wot wuz that?" The English man warned.**

"**Oh, nothing. I meant for my two dearest brothers. **_**Goons.**_**" The Asian Axe Princess rolled her eyes and was thankful for her bangs.**

**Awkward. Ok, I'm not usually the type of person who likes Boy Bands. But I can admit the Jonas Brothers are absolutely, irritatingly hilarious!! Haha. You might want to watch some of their videos in YouTube. I think those gonks have a lot of time in the world to do stupid videos.**

**Anyways, go Noodle!! Yea, make sure those goons will follow the contract. I meant those darlings. Well, ummm, please leave a review, thank you!! I love everyone of you for reviewing. So, please continue supproting. Happy Fasting to my Muslim brothers & sisters. )**


	3. How come he gets to be first?

**Author's Note: Wazza!! Look, I'm kind of busy for these past whole weeks and I'll not be able to 'be on the computer' from September 15 to somewhere in October. **

**Sad, huh?? Well, it's my final exams. They are somewhat like my pathways to the future.I wonder if you, readers, knew my age would make a difference. I don't know.**

* * *

**The trio stopped in Noodle's room. Usually, the Japanese girl only allowed people to come into her room whether it was necessary but they took the advantage to examine the area. **

**Noodle sat down and turned 'on' her computer. While waiting, she turned around and peeked at her two brothers scanning her room.**

"**Ahem! Grab a seat, please?" The soldier interrupted them.**

"**Oh, right!" Both of the men replied at the same time.**

"**Ok, I was thinking about this. So, how is it?" She pointed to the screen.  
**

**Contract**

**Title: The Bet**

**Victims: Russel Hobbs and Murdoc J. Niccals**

**Witness: Noodle**

**This will last for 1 week. Whoever can try not to break the regulations may be the winner. However, whoever breaks the regulations will face the consequences.**

**Consequences: Loser(s) will have to be clad in a pink sleeve-less dress with a pink tutu. Ballerina attire comes with white stockings, pink ballet shoes, make-up and hair dressing sessions. There will be a parade in town on the day after The Bet is over.**

**Loser(s) will be the grand performer for the parade and will have to dance in front of the entire town. In addition, Loser(s) must also dye their hair, pink. If one of them doesn't have hair, dye hair at other places like the armpits and make sure he keeps his hands up during the performance.**

**Regulations: Russel may not be able to digest any meat for 1 week. Only fruits and vegetables are allowed.**

**Murdoc will not be able to consume any beers or anything similar to it. Just plain water will do.**

**End of Contract  
**

"**How come his name gets to be first?!" The green-skinned man complained.**

**

* * *

  
****Ahahahaha!! So how was that? The dyeing of the hair pink was Megan's idea but the rest were mine. I have no idea how does a contract looks like, so, I'm just using my IMAGINATION. I guess this is our farewell. Boo Hoo. I'll see u next month. I'll miss you, and you, and you, and you. XD R&R, plz?? X)**


	4. The Black Parade is soo yesterday

**Author's Note: I'm back!! Did I miss anything?? Yes, I did. I miss you!! I love saying that. Anyways, an update for my stories. My exams are over!! Woo-Hoo!! And I won't be having one until next year. All those study day have paid off but I'm worried about my results. Please pray for me. I'll be ever so grateful. X) I guess I'll let you all read.**

**Warning: There's a spoiler in here, I think. It has got to do with the following words: "My Chemical Romance" and "new album".**

* * *

"**Oh, just shut up and sign the contract," Noodle clicked her tongue.**

**The two adults took a pen and signed. The teenager signed as well.**

**While she was checking for mistakes, they started a conversation.**

"**Yo, Mudds. My pen's prettier than yours. It's furrier and it has ballerina on the top," bragged the giant.**

"**Oh, yea. Well, mine is pinkier and i' has an adorable lil kit'en. Be'ter than a ballerina. Top 'at, fatty," teased the satanist.**

**They ended their chat to realize that The Asian Axe Princess was laughing and holding a video camera. They glanced at each other and back to the teen. Their faces got red and the soldier ran around her room with two men chasing her. Finally, they tripped and fell while Noods hid her Canon-branded merchandise.**

"**Oh, yea, Noods. About 'e parade, will i' be jus' like in 'e music video of "Nine In The Afternoon"?" questioned Murdoc.**

"**No. It'll be just like "The Black Parade". Everything will black except for you guys. That's why the consequences are special." replied the Japanese girl.**

"**Oh, please. "The Black Parade" album is soo yesterday. "The Black Parade Is Dead" is today" said the obese man boldly.**

"**Err, Russel-san?? "The Black Parade Is Dead" is not in stalls yet." She continued, "And MCR is still making it."**

"**Which makes it tomorrow, duh!" exclaimed the bass slayer.**

"**Okay, since you guys are done. Get out of my room!!" The guitarist made the same sentence in the episode of "MTV Cribs" when they entered Kong Studios.**

**She did a karate kick to their backs which sent both of them flying out of her room and slammed her door, hard. They landed on the floor, harder.**

**"Aww, man." Both of the grown-ups groaned at the same time.**

* * *

**Yea!! I like to say that to my older brother as well. He's 20 years old. And I'm the youngest. My sister is as old as Noodle. And their birthday is on the same month, how awesome is that?! Anyways, my sister's birthday is coming. It's on the 22****nd. ****And Noodle's on Hallooween. Wooooooh!!** **Can't wait for it. R&R, pretty please?? ;)**


	5. Same Old Mudsie

**Author's Note: Hey, readers. Sorry for the long wait. It's the holidays but after a few weeks more, back to school, I guess. I'll be busier than ever but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Stupid Disclaimer: I don't Gorillaz. Damon and Jamie do, and they rock my socks.**

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiiing!" His alarm clock rang and he stopped it with just a press of a button. The giant sat up and yawned irritatingly loudly. He got out of his bed, or what was left of it, and stretched. "_Time for morning routines..." _He thought. He grabbed his toothbrush and cup that labeled "I'm nuts about lards!" and headed for the restroom.

"Crackle!" A fire gushed out of the stove and produced warmth to the whole Kitchen since it was currently cool at that very moment. The Satanist hummed to himself as he placed the frying pan, which contained _some _meat inside, onto the stove and started cooking one of Russel's 'local delight' from New York. Soon, the meat gave off a certain smell, that wasn't as worse as Russ's 'Grand Buffet'. The smoke spreaded, as fast any disease could, around the hallways and corridors of Kong Studios. Murdoc inhaled it and smirked. _"Awrigh'. Now, all I nee' is a fatty whose name rhymes with 'tussel'."_

The drummer, who didn't bother to take a bath, was brushing his teeth in an orderly manner when his nose picked up a smell. Ironically, the smell overtook the horrible stench from the toilet like it was supposed to. That surprised the ogre very well and made him desperate, very, very desperate. He gurgle the last cup of water and spitted it out. He trusted his sense of smell and followed the direction of the source of the smell.

The Bass Slayer stared at the clock and got impatient. "Damn that fat arse! Why is taking so long?" He grumbled to himself. He sighed and walked out of the Kitchen and into the bathroom. **(A/N: Somehow, the two dear band mates DID NOT meet with each other while they were 'switching their places'.)**

The New Yorker reached his destination and once again inhaled the smell. To him, it was like riding on cloud nine. He waltzed over to the stove and his eyes popped out and became as big as dinner plates. Forgetting all about his troubles and problems, he took a fork and a knife and turned off the stove. Carefully, he sliced out a small patch from the juicy steak and poked the piece with the fork.

The green-skinned man walked briskly to the Kitchen while pushing and shoving some zombies in the way. _"I think I be'er ge' 'e toilets fixed." _Suddenly, he saw a shadow near the walls of the pathway to the Kitchen and gasped, He sprinted and slowed down when he his band mate, who was about to insert the food into his mouth.

"Well, well, well, look wot we have 'ere. Not tryin' to cheat, are you? 'Cos if you are, wait 'till Noods get a load of 'is." Mudds remarked.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like, man. I bet you set me up." The human lards stammered.

"Are you sure? Well, if that's how you wanna play it… Hey, Noodle!"

Russ dropped his fork and the meat landed back onto the frying pan. He went to the front of his 'manager' and acted like nothing had happened. Then, footsteps were heard and they were getting louder and louder.

"Oooh, busted!" He teased.

* * *

**So, yea, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R, please? No running or walking out of this fan fic. XD**


End file.
